The general scope of this project is to study biological properties of human herpesviruses and human papovaviruses tentatively associated with tumors in human patients. At present the following topics are under investigation. 1) Studies on the Fc receptor induced by herpes simplex virus; 2) Characterization of the interaction of papovavirus with cells in vitro, and in vivo models.